1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying status information on a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for displaying status information together with a character image on a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are becoming more integrated to perform services such as video recording, photography, packet service, instant messaging as opposed to older mobile terminals that only provide simple telephone services. To meet this trend, mobile terminals process and display various events relating to communications, system state alerts, messages, multimedia processing, user settings. The communication related events are call signals that include incoming and outgoing calls. The system state alerting events indicate the status of a mobile terminal, such as low battery status, entry into an area where wireless services are unavailable, or results of a new system setting.
Generally, such events are displayed in a text message format on a display window or indicated through a speaker or a display device. It is possible to inform the user of an event by displaying the event on the display window and at the same time outputting an audible alert through an audio converter of a mobile terminal. As a more effective way to inform the user of an event, an avatar image or animation can also be used.